Hitsuzen: Fate
by hrist092
Summary: Ash Ketchum, in his opinion, always lived a normal life. That was until something from the sky hit him and a certain new student arrived. Palletshipping. GaryxAsh ShigeruxSatoshi. xxxHolic-Pokemon crossover. AU. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Author's note: Hey everyone! It's been... I think... 2 years (LOL) since I last wrote a story. Now I'm trying again after I found this awesome pairing (GaryxAsh/ShigeruxSatoshi)! I just loved the pairing so much I decided to write something. Sorry if I have any grammatical errors (English isn't my native language). If anyone is willing to be my beta (Uh- is that right? I've never had one before XD) or someone who reads the chapters before I post them then please just send me a message! Please read and review- no flames and constructive criticism is very welcome. Another thing- If I mention some Japanese stuff like food and traditions and am unable to explain them in this story, please just look them up at Wikipedia or Yahoo! Image search :P Enjoy XD

Chapter note: Ash's personality is a bit darker than I intended- but it'll improve in the later chapters.

Chapter One: Meet Ash

(Ash POV)

Hi. My name is Satoshi Ketchum. But you can call me Ash. I'm 16 years old and in high school. In class I'm known as the Nobody. There's nothing interesting about my life and I'm pretty sure nobody would miss me if I suddenly vanished. In my eyes I'm pretty normal- The boy who's got stable grades and a place to live in. But my otherwise normal life changed on a certain night I was walking home alone from a long day at school. I had no idea why that happened to my- maybe it was fate? Maybe the gods were playing a trick on me? But from that night on things were never the same...

--- --- ---

_Beep beep beep..._

_I was seated under a giant sakura tree. Someone, probably as old as me, was standing before me. The full moon above us illuminated his pale skin, making it emit a seemingly ethereal glow. I tried to move but my limbs failed me. His white hair danced with the wind and I could see that he was wearing a gentle smile. But other than his smile and his hair, the rest of his features were blurred. I could also what he was wearing, which were old Japanese court robes that you'd commonly see a Shinto priest wear (Sokutai and Hakama). I tried to speak but again, I found that I couldn't. Who is this boy? Why is he here? I was shaken out of my thoughts he suddenly disappeared, along with the moon and the stars, leaving me alone in the darkness of the night. From nowhere, numerous frightening demons of all shapes and sizes appeared and stared at me hungrily, as though I was an overstuffed turkey that had the sign "EAT ME" attached to it. They slowly advanced towards me. I tried to move, I tried to scream, but once again I found that I couldn't do the otherwise simple acts. I certainly didn't want it to end this way, but what else could I do? I uttered a silent prayer, wishing that it would be quick and painless. But to my surprise, someone jumped between the demons and me, as if acting as a shield. And as soon as they came, the demons were gone. The mysterious figure, obviously not the white haired boy, looked over its shoulder and flashed me a smile. And I knew that everything was going to be alright..._

_  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_--- --- ---_

(Normal POV)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Alright! I'm up!" said Ash as he got up. He slammed the stop button on his alarm clock and looked the flashing numbers on the screen. 5:00 A.M. His first class was at 8. Ash stood up and proceeded to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and took a bath. He got dressed and once again looked at the time. He still had two hours and thirty minutes. Ash always did intentionally wake up early. One reason was because it was his nature to go to school early. Another was because he had to cook his own lunch. Ash proceeded to cooking food then he stuffed it into his bento box (Japanese version of the lunch box). By the time he was done, he only had an hour left. He used up 15 minutes to clean up the apartment he lived in. 45 minutes left. Ash put his backpack on and took two red incense sticks from the drawers and lit them with the stove at the kitchen. He put set them on the bowl of sand in front of the Buddhist altar that was obviously used to hold such things. He looked at the name written on the tablet. It was his mother's name. His mother died when he was only 9 years old. Ash sighed. He really did miss his mother, but he had to live with her absence. He took some pocket money from the envelope that contained the money that his aunt who lived in America had sent him.

Ash walked his usual route to school. Soon he arrived at the grounds of Pallet High, where other teenagers like him went to study. Pallet High wasn't what Ash called a plain school, but it wasn't exactly flashy either. He entered the main doors, mentally preparing himself for another mundane day.

--- --- ---

Ash put some stuff in and took some stuff out of his locker. When he turned around he saw an all too familiar couple walking the corridors of Pallet High.

Misty and Brock.

They had been his best friends once. They were the first ones to befriend him when he arrived at Pallet High. They were the ones to keep him company whenever he was alone and he appreciated it a lot. But when the two started dating a year ago, he immediately felt left out and as if he didn't belong anymore. Ash really missed them, but if they were happier without him then he would be the first one to keep distance. That was Ash for you. Always putting his friends before himself.

Misty caught Ash staring at them. She waved a hand and so did Brock. Ash returned the favor by smiling brightly and waving in return. But soon, the two were back in their own world, a world that Ash had no place in. Ash turned back to his locker and got done with his business. He locked it and turned to go to his next class when-

_WHAM!_

Metal collided with Ash's face when his neighbor's locker suddenly opened and hit Ash's nose, which began bleeding. The other person closed their locker again to check on the damage they did by accident.

"Wooops- That was pretty clumsy of you, Ashy-boy." said the boy Ash knew all too well. Shigeru "Gary" Oak. One of Pallet High's most handsome and talented boys. Great dancer, Athletic, Nice body, Smart, Rich and has his head high up in the clouds. Ash's temper began to rise and before he knew it, he was blowing up at Gary.

"Now it's my fault?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who's bleeding here!! And I'm not the one who opens lockers so violently when someone is standing beside them!" Ash's right hand was busy pinching his nose to keep the blood in and the other arm was flailing around to add drama to Ash's tantrum.

"Well, Ash. When a person is done their locker, they usually take a step backward, not sideward." said Gary as-a-matter-of-fact. The smug look on Gary's face annoyed Ash to the point that he wanted to strange the little creep. But before he could do anything else, he was thrown to the wall and pinned to it by a blonde girl. He didn't know the girl's name but he knew that he was one of "Gary's Angels." A 'perfect' guy like Gary was incomplete without a fan club. Ash called Gary's fan club "Gary's Ninjas" because they had the creepy ability to keep themselves hidden when stalking Gary. The top 3 overpowered girls of Gary's Ninjas were called Gary's Angels. They were like his bodyguards and followed him almost everywhere.

"Oh Gary! Did this nobody hurt you? Did he touch scratch your beautiful, beautiful face? You! How dare you dirty Gary's ears with your impure words?!" She ran over to Gary and wrapped her arms around his waist. The act revealed how thin Gary really was. Over-reacting was one thing. But Ash concluded that this girl was a certified DRAMA QUEEN.

"Are you blind, woman?! I'm the one bleeding here!" Ash began his tantrum again.

"And who cares, may I ask?" said the blond with much malice. Ash calmed down a bit.

'_She's right. Nobody does...' _Ash mentally spoke to himself. He looked at his surroundings and saw that everyone was staring at him. Majority of the girls had angry faces. Ash just looked at his own shoes and wiped his bloody nose with his handkerchief. He turned away, not even bothering to continue the conversation and forgetting the apology that he deserved from Gary.

--- --- ---

"Great." Ash mumbled to himself. He had just come from the clinic to get his nose cleaned. Fortunately, the nurse said that his nose wasn't broken. But he was still pretty down from the earlier events and was now late for class. He knocked gently on the door of his classroom to announce his presence and opened it. To his surprise, the teacher wasn't there yet. He saw Gary at the very front, but he didn't really want to look at the retard as of the moment. He sat down at his usual chair, which was at the very back of the room. As soon as he was seated, their teacher, Professor Oak, who was also Gary's grandfather, arrived.

"Good Morning, class. I apologize for being late. I had to run some papers for an incoming student. It seems that he's going to be in the same class as you." said Professor Oak, who now had everyone's attention. "He's a transfer student from Kyoto. He seems to be a nice boy. Oh, I almost forgot! Don't ask about his hair. It's natural. And now for today's lesson..."

--- --- ---

After his class with Professor Oak, the old man had asked him to see him after his last period in the afternoon. Ash walked through the almost empty corridors of the school, looking out the windows. The sunny weather of that morning had taken a turn for the worst and now the sky was dark and grey. It was raining too. Ash entered the old man's office and Professor Oak immediately asked him to sit down.

"So, Ash. How have you been?" the man asked with a gently smile. Professor Oak was one of the only people to truly care for him. Ever since his mother died, Professor Oak had taken the role of a parent to Ash. Professor Oak would sometimes ask him to visit him at his office or at their house (to Ash it was a mansion). Most of the time the professor was busy with work, so they rarely got to talk at his office and Ash didn't really want to step foot in the house where Shigeru Oak lived.

"I'm doing well, sir." Ash said with a smile. Professor Oak knew a lie when he saw one, but he decided not to make Ash uncomfortable by squeezing the truth out of him. After all, the boy needed all the understanding and comfort that he could get.

"Ash, what happened this morning reached my ears. I'm very sorry for what Gary did this morning. He's usually such a nice boy but the treatment you get from him is... kind of unique. I don't know why he acts like that towards you. You used to be very good friends!" said Professor Oak.

'_Used to be...'_

_-_-- --- ---

"_Mom, where are we going?" asked a 7-year-old Ash. His eyes widened at the sight of the great black gates that opened before him, which led to a castle that he saw in his story books._

"_To mommy's new job, dear. Now remember what I told you. Stay put and don't break anything!" his mother said with a smile._

"_Yes, mommy. Are there any kids I can play with?" asked Ash._

"_Yes dear, and I'm sure you'll like them." said Ash's mother. They walked into a huge hall that Ash stared at with awe. His mother chuckled. Professor Oak walked out of nowhere and welcomed his new secretary. But Ash noticed something brown and spiky hiding behind the white coat that the older man was wearing. The thing poked its head out and they made eye contact for a few seconds. Ash became even more curious. He went around his mommy's new boss, but the other person always went the other way. After a while of going round and round, Professor Oak decided to intervene and stopped his grandson, Gary, from hiding from the other boy. Wide emerald green eyes stared into equally bright and wide brown eyes for a few seconds._

"_Hi. My name is Ash. Friends?" said the brown eyed boy with a smile, while holding his hand out. The other boy turned beet red and hid behind his grandfather's lab coat. The old man chuckled and pushed his grandson towards the boy._

"_Hello, Ash. His name is Gary and he I'm pretty sure he's very pleased to meet you." said the old man with a smile. "Isn't that right, Gary?" the emerald eyed boy, still blushing, nodded very furiously. "Well, let's leave the two alone, shall we?"_

_--- --- ---_

"_Ow! It hurts..." 8-year-old Ash whined as fresh tears ran down his cheeks._

"_C'mon, Ash! Don't be such a crybaby! We have to get home before it rains!" said a dirtied Gary. He looked at Ash's ankle, which really didn't look pretty. He felt guilty for being to mean to the first friend he's ever had and his only best friend. But I would be much worse if Ash got wet. He'd get sick and Gary didn't want that._

"_But I can't..." said Ash._

"_Than wait here, I'll get help." said Gary, who was about to get ready to sprint._

"_Gary... Don't leave me... I don't wanna be alone..." said Ash, even more tears rushing down his cheeks. Gary felt like crying too, but he didn't want to make Ash any more distressed._

"_Alright, hop on my back."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I said hop on my back and we'll find a place to stay til the rain passes."_

"_...Okay." Ash steadied himself and hopped onto Gary's back._

"_You're really heavy Ash." whined Gary._

"_Sorry..."_

"_Don't be." Gary said with a slight smirk as he began walking._

"_Gary?"_

"_Ash?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?" asked Gary._

"_For being so nice to me."_

"_Don't be silly. I have to be nice. I'm your friend!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Will you always be my friend?" quipped Ash._

"_Don't worry. I will." said Gary with a serene smile unseen by Ash. _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_The next day the police found two boys in a cave, cuddled against each other. For some strange reason they had their pinkies tied to each other, as if they had just made a promise._

_--- --- ---_

"Ash?"

"Oh- yeah!" Ash was snapped out of his thoughts by the professor's voice.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what Gary did. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." said the old man.

"Of course, sir. Uh- It's late sir... I'd better get going." Ash stared at the window outside. The rain wasn't stopping and it seemed as if it had no intention of doing so.

"Alright, Ash. But remember. If you ever need anything, be it money or advice, please don't hesitate to come to me. Alright?" said the old man in a serious manner.

"Alright, sir. I'll remember that." said Ash, before saying goodbye and going off. Professor Oak saw that it was still raining outside. He wanted to offer an umbrella but he was too late, Ash was gone. Sometimes it surprise him how well Ash could cope despite that everything that happened in his life.

--- --- ---

Ash walked the streets that led to his house. He didn't even bother on avoiding the rain. He'd get wet anyway. And he was too depressed to care about his health. Ash would have walked on an on, not caring if a vehicle suddenly passed in front of him or even hit him. But something white lying on the side of the road caught his eye. It was a dead animal. It was cat to be precise. But it was no ordinary cat. It was a cat Ash knew very well. Ever since Ash lost his mother and his friends, he had been going in and out of depression. For some reason, whenever he was sad or depressed, a fluffy white cat would come to him and smother him with its attention. Ash always appreciated the animal's concern and had come to love the creature.

Ash took the dead animal in his arms, not caring if anyone saw him and go "Eeeew". Ash cradled the creature in his arm and recalled the events that morning.

_And who cares, may I ask?_

'_Nobody does...'_ said Ash to himself.

"Maybe..." Ash said to no one in particular. The whole area was empty and he probably was the only person there.

"Maybe... I'll die like this... Alone..." silently, Ash let the tears fall.

---

From a small distance, a tall brown haired figure frowned. Gary had been feeling guilty all day and decided that he really should apologize to Ash. Despite the distance, Gary heard what Ash said. And even if it was raining, Gary knew that tears were running down Ash's face. Gary knew that Ash wasn't really emotionally strong. He just didn't know that the boy was so... fragile. Suddenly Ash began walking towards the western part of town, where there was a forest. He was probably going to burry the animal.

--- --- ---

Ash arrived at the place where the ground wasn't covered with concrete and cement: The forest. Ash wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't bring a shovel with him. But he knew the gods gave him hands to work with. So he began digging the muddy soil with his hands. He cradled the deceased cat once more in his arms before putting it in its grave. Ash finished burying it and said a Buddhist prayer for the dead. He stood up and stared at the sky. The rain began to weaken.

"Alone..." Ash said bitterly. "Why can't you just get it over with and kill me right now?" he said as he glared at the skies. After he said that, he saw a green flash of lightning.

"Green?" he said, bewildered. Suddenly, a green ray of energy came from the sky and hit Ash squarely on the chest, leaving him unconscious.

-- --

Gary saw the whole even and rushed towards his friend, fearing that the boy was dead. He immediately checked for a pulse and found one. A weak one- but it was the pulse of a living person. He immediately threw Ash on his back as ran towards the hospital.

--- --- ---

After the two figures had gained distance, a boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a red hakama and a white kimono top. Strong spiritual energy radiated from the area. He had felt it from far away. He looked at the spiritual signature that the foreign power had left. It was half a yin-yang symbol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For now, at least.

"Mr. Ketchum... Mr. Ketchum..." someone was shaking Ash awake. Which was pretty unusual since he lived alone. Ash bolted upright and when he realized that he wasn't in his room. The one who woke him up was wearing a nurse's outfit. And the room was all white. He put the pieces together and concluded that he was in a hospital.

"Good Morning, sir!" said the nurse sweetly. "I'm really sorry for waking you up so early-" Ash noticed that the sun wasn't up yet. "But the person who admitted you in asked that you woken up before sunrise. He also left these for you." She gave him a bundle of clothes-underwear included- and a letter before smiling sweetly and going outside the room. Ash opened the letter.

_Ash,_

_You'd better say thank you! I'm pretty sure you can't go out in the clothes you wore yesterday (Which are at the launders right now. Don't worry Ashy-boy! The wash and the hospital bill are my treat!)-_

Ash could already feel the veins on his temple begin to throb with annoyance. He continued reading the letter

_And I'm pretty sure you can't go out in that hospital gown which pretty much reveals everything that's on your backside. So I took the liberty of lending you some of my clothes that I own! See you at school!_

_Signed,_

_Gary_

_P.S. You have a nice ass_

Ash turned very red at the last statement. Gary would go through a lot just to annoy him, even lying. He checked his back. The hospital gown really did only cover his front parts. And the idea of having your "arch-nemesis" seeing you backside wasn't a very pleasant one. Nevertheless, Ash took a bath at the hospital room's bathroom, which was surprisingly clean. He looked at the clothes that Gary had lent him. It was the famous combination that had sent 60 girls to the clinic (which had a capacity of 15 students) on a warm day. All of them were going "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...". He really didn't want to wear Gary's clothes- but what other choice did he have?

--- --- ---

On the walk home, Ash had the feeling that he was being followed. But he just shrugged it off. Ash was back at his apartment to cook lunch for himself. As he cooked, he pondered on how to repay Gary for his... 'kindness'. He didn't want to feel indebted to that creep. He didn't really have anything to give, nor did he have that much money. He thought of what Gary didn't have but he wasn't really hopeful. The bastard had everything he ever wanted. But an idea crossed Ash's mind. Maybe it was time to put his _only_ talent to use.

--- --- ---

Ash felt all eyes on him as he walked through the corridor. He knew why. At his apartment, Ash was so preoccupied with thoughts on how to repay Gary that he forgot to change to his own clothes-even undergarments-. Now it was too late. If he returned, then he'd be late coming back to school. He had almost damaged his perfect attendance record because of the other day's events, but he had no intention of breaking that hard earned title, even if there wasn't really an award for it. To his sudden surprise, Misty approached him.

"Ash, You do know that I- and everyone else knows who is the owner of the clothes that you're wearing... right?" asked Misty, a bit unsure.

"Long story, Misty." Ash just sighed as he entered their classroom. The room went silent and all eyes were on him. Professor Oak, who was supposed to meet them that morning wasn't there yet. Ash was very uncomfortable with the silence but just went to his destination- which was Shigeru Oak.

"So, how are you feeling Ashy-boy? Looks like my clothes look good on you. See? You're already attracting a lot of attention." Ash just glowered at him. Gary kept a cool and somewhat mischievous look on his face. "So, Ashy-boy. Did you remember to change your underwear this morning? And did you read that letter I left you?" added Gary. Ash felt heat from somewhere in his body go to his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Just meet me after lunch break at the back of the school." It was an order, not a request.

"Sure. It's a date." Ash found himself even more annoyed than he already was. Gary can flirt with anyone he wants, just not Ash. Just then Professor Oak entered with the new student he mentioned the day before. Now everyone knew why he told them not to ask about his hair- it was white. The boy was shorter than Gary and just about the same height as Ash. His skin was almost as white as his hair and he bore brilliant red eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt that had a white creature called 'Mokona' printed on it and some baggy jeans. He was also pretty thin. When it came to looks, he came pretty close to Gary.

"Hello, everyone. This is Shizuka Masato, and he will be your classmate from now on. Masato." said the professor.

"Good Morning, Everone. I'm Shizuka Masato but call me Masa if you want. I'm very pleased to meet you all and I hope we get along well." said Masa as he bowed to his new classmates. He really did seem nice. Professor Oak assigned him a seat at the exact center of the room.

"Before we go to today's lesson... I want someone to take Masa around town and the campus after lunch break. Masa and his guide will be excused from their classes the whole afternoon. Any volunteers?" everyone's hands rose up, except Ash's.

"Gary." said Professor Oak, pointing at his grandson. "I want you to show Masato around town. Ash, I want you to come along."

"What? Me?" before Ash could complain any further, Professor Oak had started the lesson, meaning that the discussion was closed.

"Hitsuzen..." mumbled the white haired boy.

--- --- ---

Ash waited for that bastard, Gary to arrive. Not only did he have bad manners, he also had bad sense of timing. Very soon, two figures were climbing the hill that was situated at the back of the school. It was Gary and Masa.

"Hello, Masa. Nice of you to join us." Ash said cheerfully. Masa bowed to him and smiled. Ash then turned his attention to Gary. "You're late."

"Tiny mistake, Ashy-boy. Why'd ya call me here?" said Gary.

"How did you find me last night?"

"I happened to pass by." said Gary plainly.

"You live in Southern Pallet. I live in Northern Pallet. What the hell would you be doing in Northern Pallet?" asked Ash, raising his brow.

"Not following you is the answer." said Gary, raising a brow. "Say, Ash- Why are you so curious about where I was at that time? You like me don't you??" said Gary with a smug smile.

"No I don't!" yelled Ash. They were in front of the new kid and he was already being embarrassed by that repulsive bastard.

"Your cheeks say the opposite, Ashy-boy." said Gary. True, Ash did feel that his cheeks were getting warmer. He couldn't bring himself to look at Masa, whose smile he could already feel.

"Now, why did you really call me here?" asked Gary, amused at Ash's reactions to his flirtatious actions. Ash growled and took something from the bag he was carrying. A black lacquered bento box.

"Here!" Ash shoved the bento box to Gary's chest and turned around to hide his embarrassment. Gary had not been expecting what had just happened. Food from Satoshi Ketchum? It wasn't something that happened everyday, so Gary felt warmth rising to his cheeks.

Just then Masa mumbled something that sounded like "Shounen-ai..." but it was too mumbled up to be understood well.

"Thanks... Hey- Don't tell me that Satoshi Ketchum is falling for Shigeru Oak!" said Gary teasingly.

"DREAM ON!" Ash kicked Gary's shin, which sent the boy down on the soft green grass. "I just cooked you something to pay my debt. Now that I've given you that, I no longer owe you anything."

"You're still wearing my underwear though." said Gary with a smirk on his face. By now Masa was very red and was at the brink of having a nosebleed.

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT!"

--- --- ---

Gary offered Masa some of the food, but apparently he had already eaten. He was a bit reluctant at first but-

"Oh come on! You think I'd poison you? I'd rather torture you to death." said Ash. Ash took one of the sushi in the bento box and stuffed it in his mouth, chewed and then swallowed. "See? No poison."

Gary took in the first piece of sushi. Then another. Then anther. Soon, the bento box was empty and Shigeru stood up, eyes closed. He was quiet at first but carried an amused look on his face. Shigeru opened his eyes and stared at Satoshi's soft brown eyes.

"I hope the one I marry has you're cooking skills, Satoshi. Because that was the best meal I've ever had in 16 years."

"Will you shut up and let's just get this over with." said Ash, who grabbed Masa's wrist and dragged him away from Gary, in an effort to hide his face which was turning five different shades of red.

--- --- ---

Now that his debt to Gary was paid, Satoshi's mind began to wander back to the previous day's events. What was that green light? Where did it come from? How did it affect him?

"Oi, Satoshi." said Shigeru.

"What?!" said Ash.

"You were spacing out." Gary pointed at an open manhole that Ash almost fell through.

"So, Masa. Where do you live?" asked Ash.

"In Eastern Pallet. My sister and I live at the Shinto shrine up the hill there." said Masa. "If you don't mind me asking, Satoshi. Are Shigeru and you romantically related?" Ash almost choked on his own spit.

"NO! OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!" Satoshi screamed so loud that Masa's ears began ringing. Gary just wore a smirk.

"Denial Queen..." Gary mumbled.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" then Ash began running after Gary while screaming bloody murder. Masa had to run after both of them just to catch up.

---

It was already dusk and the boys were all tired. Who knew that Pallet Town was the size of a city? Shigeru and Satoshi agreed that they would drop Masato over at his house. Masato had also invited them for a cup of tea, which they gladly accepted.

"I don't know about you two but I'm beat!" whined Gary.

"Yeah, like it's not obvious." Ash and Masa didn't even bother to carry their feet anymore. Suddenly, then a horrid smell filled the air.

"What the hell is that?!" said Gary. The smell was so horrible that it would have made anyone who had a weak stomach puke.

"I have no idea..." said Ash, who was a bit fazed by the smell.

"Stay close. I think I know what it is..." said Masa, who pulled out slips of paper from his pocket. Ash and Gary recognized them to be the kind of prayer slips that Buddhist and Shinto priests used for exorcizing demons. But of what use where they against the putrid scent? Suddenly, the ground began shaking in certain intervals. As if something heavy and that had four legs was walking in their direction. The boys slowly turned around and saw a gigantic skunk, the size of a house, behind them. And it didn't look like it wanted to play.

"WHAT THE F-" Shigeru began.

"SKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the demon screamed.

"RUN!" yelled Masa. It threw one of the paper slips at the beast, which exploded at contact. The beast was slightly injured by the explosion, but it was very much alive and a lot angrier than it was before. Ash and Gary knew better than to ignore Masa's command so they did run.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" yelled Ash.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE IT, KETCHUM?! IT WAS A SKUNK!" yelled Gary.

"WELL I DID SEE THAT IT WAS A SKUNK! BUT HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT IT WAS THE SIDE OF A HOUSE?!" said Ash.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" the giant skunk was also a fast runner. It seemed for a second as if it was gathering mucus on its throat, then it sent its gore flying towards the 3 boys. Masato threw another slip at the direction of the flying mucus. The slip created an invisible barrier which lasted about two seconds. But after those two seconds, the prayer slip vanished.

"How the heck did you do that!?" asked Ash.

"I'll explain later! What we have to do now is to run to Yuuko!" said Masa.

"Who's Yuuko?!" asked Gary.

"My sister! Just RUN!" said Masa. After much running, they found themselves at the bottom of the staircases that led to the shrine. "Go up! Once you're beyond the torii you'll be safe! I'll finish this off!" they had gotten ahead of the demon, but it was still on their tail. Satoshi and Shigeru ran for dear life past the torii (Shrine Gate) of the shrine. Masato, who was left behind, began drawing a star symbol in midair. The star symbol had animated itself in the form of white light and Masa put the last remaining ofuda (name for the prayer slips) he had at the center of the floating star. The demon was coming quick and he only had one chance to hit it. Both Shigeru and Satoshi watched in anxiety as the beast came into view. As soon as the demon was close enough for fire, Masato released the energy that he was focusing into the star in the form of bright white energy than reduced the demon into nothingness. The jaws of the two boys dropped as Masa ascended the steps to the shrine.

"I have a lot to explain, I know." said Masa.

--- --- ---

Satoshi and Shigeru were seated on the red carpet of the room where Masato had asked them to stay. Both have been quiet since Masato had left them in the room and asked them to wait there. Both of them were sure that what they had just seen was everything but normal. And both of them knew that after that experience, things were never going to be the same.

"...Things... are gonna be... different now... aren't they?" asked Ash, perfectly knowing the answer. Shigeru looked at Satoshi's eyes. For the first time, Satoshi saw Shigeru's eyes when he was serious. It was so new to him that it scared him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the paper sliding doors opened and revealed Masato. He had already changed. He was wearing a white kimono top and red hakama, the attire usually worn by shrine maidens.

"Masato... What just happened?" asked Ash.

"Youkai." said an unknown voice just then. An unnoticed door opened, revealing a part of the room that was unseen before. The voice had come from a woman who was lay sprawled on an extravagant red couch revealed by the doors. She was obviously very tall from the length of her legs. She had long black hair and was barely wearing a kimono. It was pretty obvious that she liked showing skin from the way she wore her kimono.

"What?" asked Gary.

"Youkai. Yourei, Demons. Ghosts." the woman stood up really did show how tall she was.

"She means what you saw was a demon." said Masa.

"But... Why? How? Why us?" asked Ash, clearly confused and distressed. The tall woman flashed a devious smile.

"Because of the green light." said the woman. Memories of the previous day washed through Satoshi's head like a river.

"What about the green light? What does it have to do with Ash?" asked Gary.

"Your friend... has been chosen by the universe to carry its essence." the room went quiet, as if waiting for her to continue. "The universe is divided into five areas. The north belongs to the gods. The east belongs to the spirits. The south belongs to the demons. And the west belongs to the humans." The woman paused for a while.

"At the center, lies the primordial energies that keeps the universe balanced. Every millennium or so, the balance becomes unstable, unable to maintain itself. It needs beings that are to help stabilize it. Help keep balance... And your friend here has been chosen. And so have you." she pointed at Shigeru.

"Me? How? I wasn't hit by any green light!" said Gary.

"No. You weren't. That's because the Yin energy only hits one person. You have the Yang energy." said the woman.

"But- how? I don't remember being hit by any light..." said Gary.

"Tell me- how did you parents meet their end?" Gary was silenced by the woman's question. Satoshi never knew how Gary's parents died. Actually, he thought they were just working abroad.

"The night... my mother went into labor, my father rushed her to the hospital. They were in a car accident. Someone... or something..." Gary just realized what that something may have been. "Something hit them. They were able to save me... but not them." Gary's eyes were hidden by the shadows of his hair.

"The night of your birth... was the night that many people have claimed that they saw a white light descent from the heavens. You, Shigeru, carry the Yang energy of the universe."

"...How did you know my name?" asked Shigeru. He looked at Masa, expecting that he told her, but he just shook his head.

"I am Yuuko, a fortune-teller. Some call me a demon. Some call me a god. Some call me a witch. And some call me something that rhymes with witch." She smiled at Masato, who just rolled his eyes and said something that indeed rhymed with witch. The atmosphere lightened a bit. "As of why the two of you were chosen... Well, only Hitsuzen can tell."

"So- what do we do about this... this?" asked Ash.

"Nothing. You just keep the energies inside of you." said Yuuko.

"So we just go about our normal lives?" asked Gary.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Satoshi Ketchum, since yesterday, have you ever felt like you were being followed? Or watched?" Ash nodded. "That's because the demons are now aware that you wield the Yin chi. Starting today, demons, spirits, aware humans and even some rogue gods will be after you." said Yuuko. What she said sent shivers up and down his spine.

"But what about me? I've had this... Yang chi in me for 16 years. Why haven't I been attacked?" asked Gary.

"Because the Yang and Yin chi are different in ability. The Yang chi is strong. It has the ability to repel spirits. Even vanquish them. The Yang chi, however, is blind to spirits and demons, like many humans are blind to the supernatural." Yuuko turned to Ash "The Yin chi is weak. It attracts spirits and demons. But it has the ability to sense and see them." Ash gulped. He was obviously a lot more vulnerable that Gary was.

"But why was I able to see that demon a while ago if Yang chi is blind to demons?" asked Gary.

"It's because of his presence." Yuuko pointed at Ash. "When the Yin and Yang chi are together, they become whole. They complete each other. Thus sharing power" said Yuuko.

"Then why weren't we able to protect ourselves then?" asked Ash.

"It's not that you couldn't. It just that you didn't know how. Possessing the energies that balance the universe also has it's perks you know" said Yuuko "The mere presence of those energies in your bodies is enough to awaken spiritual powers that lie in sleeping in all humans. But until you learn how to use those powers... then you are both very vulnerable."

"So? How do we learn?" asked Gary.

"He'll teach you." She pointed at Masa. "Masato here happens to be an exorcist- an onmyoji. He goes on errands fighting spirits here and there. Maybe if you go with him then you might pick up something." Both of them nodded.

"Shigeru- you're going to have to stick to Satoshi until he learns how to protect himself. He is the more vulnerable one between the two of you." Ash felt his eyes widen.

"You mean I have to stick to this creep?!" asked Ash, distressed.

"Yep- unless you want to die a virgin." said Yuuko.

"LOL! Satoshi Ketchum?! Still a virgin!?" Gary began laughing hysterically.

"WELL! I guess that's enough for tonight!" said Masa, saving Ash from the humiliation. "It's better if you two stay here tonight. Anyway, there's no school tomorrow. Who knows what might be waiting for you outside?" Both nodded in agreement. They were exhausted and had enough for that night.

--- --- ---

"I can't believe I have to sleep with you." said Ash.

"It's an honor many people would die for, Ketchum. You should be flattered." teased Gary.

"..."

"..."

Around an hour later...

"..."

"..."

"*Sniff*"

"Gary?"

"Oh. Ash. You're awake."

"Are you crying?"

"..."

"Why?"

"Well- now that I know that I killed my parents-"

"No you didn't."

"I didn't but I was what caused it to happen."

"Don't blame yourself. Be happy you're alive and at least you still have Professor Oak."

"_Maybe... I'll die like this... Alone..." _Ash's words that rainy evening played through Gary's mind.

"Yeah... I guess I am lucky."

"..."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really a virgin?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Nothing. I just wanted my first time to be with a virgin. *grope*"

"YOU PERVERT!"

--- --- ---

Yuuko knew that hard times were coming. But maybe, the other's company would be enough to keep the other going through everything that was to come.

*SLAP!*

Yuuko gigled. The walls were paper thin and she had heard everything that had occurred in the adjacent room. She was sure Masato did too.

"I knew they were both virgin." said the fortune teller. "For now, at least." she smirked


End file.
